Visco de Natal
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Tradições foram feitas para serem respeitadas... Principalmente as de natal.


Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim ao incrível Hiro Mashima *-*

AVISO: Contém hentai, não diga que eu não avisei depois ~

* * *

**Visco de Natal**

_Elfman Strauss x Evergreen_

* * *

- Ah... Finalmente, terminei!

Exclamou Evergreen colocando a travessa com o prato principal da ceia de natal no forno, suspirando em seguida.

- Gosto de como todos os anos eles deixam tudo por minha conta... Ainda bem que esse ano teremos mais mulheres nessa casa. Onde estão suas irmãs, Elfman?

Perguntou para o homem encostado no arco que separava a cozinha da sala.

- Ah... Elas devem estar terminando algo para a ceia, logo elas vão estar aqui.

- Ah como é bom ter ajuda! Acho que vou chamar vocês todos os anos para virem passar o natal aqui.

Então, passou pelo arco e, desamarrando o avental, jogou-o para cima do parceiro.

- Toma... Segure isso enquanto eu vou me arrumar.

- Já vai se arrumar?

Perguntou Elfman dobrando o avental da melhor forma possível e colocando sobre a mesa, antes de seguir Evergreen escadas acima.

- Como assim Elfman? Você já está arrumado e já passaram das seis e meia da noite! Daqui a pouco todo mundo vai chegar, e eu ainda vou estar fedendo a tempero de ave... Então sim, já estou indo me arrumar.

- Sim, mas e o peru no forno?

- Ah, deixe-o ai... Ainda vai levar uma hora e meia para ficar pronto, é o tempo de eu me arrumar e voltar lá em embaixo para tirá-lo do forno. Agora, se me der licença, vou tomar banho... Ou você quer vir comigo?

Na mesma hora que Evergreen perguntou Elfman ficou completamente vermelho e desviou o olhar do sorriso malicioso dela, que ao perceber que o amigo abriu e fechou a boca tentando formular uma resposta, corou também.

- Sai... Eu tenho que ir me arrumar!

Resmungou a resposta enquanto empurrava Elfman para fora do quarto, e bateu a porta no instante seguinte. O Strauss então desceu as escadas e sentou no sofá.

- Droga! Eu não agi como um homem agora!

Reclamou enquanto ligava a TV de lachryma e colocava em um canal qualquer, apenas na tentativa de se distrair.

* * *

Elfman dormia jogado no sofá, enquanto na TV brilhava as cores de um programa aleatório, quando um grito forte e continuo veio do segundo andar, fazendo o usuário de take over dar um pulo e subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Elfman abriu a porta do quarto de Evergreen segundos depois, preocupado com o grito que a amiga dera.

- O que houve, Ever?

A garota estava em pé em cima da cama, apenas enrolada em uma toalha enquanto percorria o chão do quarto com os olhos aflitos.

- Eu acho que tem um rato no quarto! Fecha essa porta para que ele não vá lá para baixo, idiota!

Elfman então fez o que lhe foi mandando e bateu a porta do quarto.

- Agora acha esse bicho e tire-o daqui!

- Você não está agindo como um homem!

- Ah é? Para a sua informação e sou MULHER e mulheres e ratos não se dão bem naturalmente. AH! Correu para a cômoda!

Evergreen apontou para a cômoda em frente à cama, em seguida Elfman já estava arrastando o pequeno móvel com sua enorme força, fazendo o pequeno animal correr para outro canto, na tentativa de se esconder.

- QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE TIRÁ-LO LOGO DO QUARTO?!

- Você não pode simplesmente petrificar o rato?

- E você não pode simplesmente esmagá-lo? AH! Correu para debaixo da cama!

- Agora eu pego, porque eu sou um HOMEM!

Elfman então se ajoelhou e olhou embaixo da cama e viu que o rato estava encolhido bem no fundo.

- Ever, vamos fazer assim... Eu vou assustar o bicho para ele correr para a janela, e quando ele sair você fecha, tá? Assim não temos que matá-lo.

- Tudo bem... Mas se você o matasse seria melhor.

- Sim, mas eu não gosto de matar animais.

- Tanto faz, apenas tire-o logo do meu quarto!

Ainda ajoelhado e olhando o rato para que o mesmo não fugisse, Elfman tateava por algo que pudesse jogar no animal. Pouco depois já tinha em mão um dos chinelos da parceira.

- Hey, você vai jogar o meu chinelo nesse rato nojento?!

- Ever, seja homem e preste atenção na janela!

Antes que a amiga pudesse responder, Elfman mirou o chinelo no rato, que rapidamente saiu correndo do outro lado da cama e subiu a parede, como o previsto. Evergreen então pulou no chão e, assim que o animal atravessou a janela, ela fechou com força a mesma.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que eu sou MULH- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- O que houve? Ele ainda está aqui dentro?

Elfman instintivamente correu para perto de Evergreen.

- NÃO OLHE PARA MIM SEU IDIOTA!

- O que-

Quando ele percebeu o que havia acontecido ficou em choque. Evergreen estava sentada sobre os joelhos enquanto escondia seus seios com os braços.

- O que aconteceu com a sua toalha?

- Ela ficou presa na janela quando eu fechei! E não se atreva a olhar para cá ou eu te petrifico!

- E o que eu faço então?

- Não sei, idiota, olhe para qualquer lugar, menos para mim!

- Pronto, vou ficar olhando para o teto. Pode pegar a toalha, não vou olhar para você, eu prometo!

- E como eu vou acreditar que você não vai aproveitar para me espiar?

O rosto de Elfman ficou completamente avermelhado com a ideia.

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo! E homens sempre cumprem suas promessas!

Evergreen então se levantou para pegar a toalha, mas enquanto puxava via que estava realmente presa na janela. A garota então deu um puxão mais forte, e a toalha saiu, mas com isso perdeu o equilíbrio. Enquanto tentava não cair, a maga deu diversos passos para trás, empurrando Elfman em direção a cama, que logo caiu em cima do colchão, e em seguida caiu por cima dele.

- Por que você não fez alguma coisa seu idiota?

Perguntou Evergreen saindo de cima de Elfman para se por sentada ao seu lado, enquanto tentava com a toalha esconder seus seios.

- E você queria que eu fizesse se você me mandou não olhar para você?

Disse enquanto se levantava, sendo impedido em seguida pela colega.

- Não levante. Fique assim, se não você vai ver mais do que já viu!

Evergreen falou exasperada e nervosa, afinal, não queria que Elfman visse ainda mais do seu corpo, nem que notasse o quanto ela estava envergonhada com tudo aquilo.

* * *

Os segundos pareciam durar minutos com toda aquela tensão no ar; nenhum dos dois se mexia. Evergreen estava sentada de costas com a toalha presa ao redor do busto, e Elfman fitava o teto, mas sempre dando uma olhada na amiga com o canto dos olhos.

- Ever...

- Pare de me chamar assim! Você já falou "Ever" demais essa noite só porque eu estava distraída!

Elfman suspirou, estava tentando pensar em algo que amenizasse aquela situação, quando viu um brilho fugaz no teto.

- Ever... Green – Acrescentou quando ouviu a garota bufar – O que é aquilo no teto?

A maga ajeitou os óculos com a ponta dos dedos e olhou para cima. Em pouco tempo uma diminuta planta apareceu, era um visco mágico.

- Como isso foi aparecer ai? – Elfman questionou.

- Você sabe que viscos mágicos não têm lugar para aparecer. Eles simplesmente... aparecem.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou o rapaz, se sentando.

- Você sabe o que temos que fazer, idiota.

Novamente o silêncio voltou a reinar entre os dois, que estavam de frente um para o outro agora.

- Malditas tradições, por que vocês existem? – Evergreen murmurava; estava completamente vermelha.

- Mas quebrar uma tradição não é coisa de homem!

- Pare com essa história de "homem" e vamos terminar logo o que essa maldita tradição nos obriga a fazer. – Respondeu, ajeitando novamente os óculos com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Não era você que estava falando que "homens não quebram malditas tradições"?! Então cale logo a boca e me beije!

Elfman lentamente colocou a mão direita no rosto de Evergreen, o que fez a garota soltar um curto suspiro. Ele estava completamente vermelho, afinal, era realmente inesperado ver a Evergreen que ele tanto conhecia e havia se apaixonado daquela maneira, de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior e totalmente enrubescida. Não demorou que seus lábios se sobrepusessem os dela.

Lentamente, então, Ever largou a toalha que apertava contra o peito e colocou ambas as mãos no rosto de Elfman, puxando-o mais para perto e aprofundando o beijo. Ele não tardou em corresponder, e momentos depois estava sobre a garota, que agora estava deitada na cama. Elfman vagarosamente começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos que percorriam o pescoço da garota, que a cada novo beijo soltava um curto gemido.

Ele continuou beijando-a lentamente, até chegar à altura dos seios. Foi então que parou de forma abrupta e levantou da cama.

- O que houve? – Perguntou meio sem jeito, levantando em seguida.

- É que... Ah...

Elfman ficou sems palavras. Evergreen estava em pé, na sua frente e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, parecia não estar com vergonha de estar apenas de calcinha na sua frente. Seus seios volumosos não estavam escondidos nem atrás da toalha ou de seus braços. Ela então se aproximou.

- Mu... Lher...

Evergreen então parou e lhe encarou chocada.

- O que você disse?

- É que... Eu percebi que você... Bem, que você é uma mulher – disse tentando esconder o rosto envergonhado.

Evergreen deu um sorriso curto e se aproximou ainda mais, pondo as mãos em sua camisa, e abrindo os botões.

- Espere – O que está fazendo Ever?

Ela abriu cada botão, para que agora livre, pudesse passar a mão direita pelo peitoral de Elfman, enquanto a outra acariciava seu rosto largo; ela então ficou na ponta dos pés, e após depositar um beijo em seu pescoço sussurrou:

- Você finalmente percebeu.

Dessa vez quem começara o beijo fora ela, de uma forma sensual, onde suas línguas se entrelaçavam. Em poucos movimentos Elfman se livrou de sua camisa já aberta, e então abraçou Evergreen, fazendo com que o pouco espaço que restasse entre seus corpos deixasse de existir.

Nada podia fazê-los parar nesse momento. O ritmo do beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso e selvagem. Evergreen estava com uma das mãos na nuca de Elfman, puxando-o a cada segundo que passava para mais perto, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam o seu corpo de maneira instintiva, como se já soubesse exatamente onde tocá-la.

Ela então escorregou suas mãos pelas costas do parceiro, chegando ao cós da calça. Com a mão direita abriu o botão e o zíper, e com a outra fez com que a calça caísse junto com a roupa de baixo. Rapidamente Elfman correspondeu ao ato, e poucos segundos depois se livrou da única peça de roupa que Evergreen usava desde que ele entrou naquele quarto minutos atrás. E então Elfman trocou de posição com a morena, agora era ela que estava contra a parede.

- Segure-se em mim.

Disse com a voz rouca a repleta de desejo no ouvido de Evergreen. Não demorou para que ela passasse seus braços ao redor do pescoço do parceiro, então Elfman puxou as pernas de sua companheira, fazendo-as ficarem ao redor de sua cintura. Em um movimento rápido a penetrou, no mesmo instante em que voltou a lhe beijar.

O beijo voraz abafava os gemidos que ambos emitiam cada vez que Elfman aumentava o ritmo de suas estocadas, que iam cada vez mais fundas na garota. Evergreen então parou o beijo, sentia uma necessidade enorme de gritar.

- Isso é... Tão bom ~ Elfman!

A mão direita de Elfman estava em suas costas, segurando-a, enquanto sua mão esquerda apertava o quadril contra si, Evergreen arranhava sedutoramente as costas do parceiro, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na parede.

- Ah~ Elfman!

- Ever...!

Ambos sussurram o nome um do outro quando chegaram ao clímax juntos. E então deslizaram pela parede até caírem no chão. Eles arfavam deliberadamente enquanto se entreolhavam. Evergreen foi a primeira a dizer alguma coisa:

- Isso foi tão...

- ... Selvagem. – Elfman completou.

- Eu ia dizer bom... Mas sim, selvagem combina mais.

Ambos riram, era algo estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido.

- Ah! Esqueci do peru no forno! Espero que não tenha queimado!

Evergreen disse apressada enquanto levantava no chão.

- Vai lá ver para mim enquanto eu me arrumo!

Elfman consentiu já de pé, enquanto abotoava a calça. Ele pegou sua blusa no chão e saiu do quarto fechando-a, quando voltou rapidamente.

- Ever...

Ela então lhe encarou de maneira um pouco mais séria.

- Ah, desculpe...

- Não, tudo bem... Depois do que fizemos seria besteira brigar com você por causa disso, eu só preciso... Me acostumar com a ideia – respondeu sorrindo. – Mas diga, o que você quer?

- Nada demais... Só dizer que fico feliz de que tradições ainda sejam respeitadas.

Evergreen então explodiu em uma gargalhada contagiante, fazendo Elfman lhe acompanhar.

- Sim, é verdade... Agora vá logo ver o forno, e torça para não termos que comer carvão na ceia.

- Ah droga! Esquecer algo não é coisa de homem! – disse enquanto descia as escadas correndo.

Evergreen deu uma curta risada com a reação do amigo, e olhou de relance para o local onde o visco havia brotado.

- Maldita ratinha albina...

* * *

Do lado de fora da casa Luxus acariciava os cabelos de Lisanna.

- Acalme-se... Você está bem!

- Mas ela quase me matou... - respondeu a garota chorosa. – De quem foi a maldita ideia de plantar um visco no quarto da Ever?!

- O que importa é que deu certo... Bem, enquanto aqueles dois conseguirem segurar a sua irmã, vai ficar tudo bem...

A poucos metros de distância Bixlow e Freed tentavam de maneira quase falha deter a fúria de Mirajane.

- Você queria matar a Lisanna! EVERGREEN, SUA VADIA!

- Espero que na hora da ceia esse povo tenha se acalmado...

Luxus então suspirou, enquanto torcia para que Freed e Bixlow conseguissem segurar Mirajane, e ainda tentava fazer Lisanna parar de tremer.

* * *

Bem essa foi a minha tentativa de fazer uma ElfEver para uma amiga querida, espero que ela goste ;-;

Laari, me desculpe se não está tudo aquilo que você imaginou, mas esse ship realmente me deu dor de cabeça... Mas está ai, espero que goste!

Feliz Natal para você Laari *3*

Que você continue sendo tão incrível e inspiradora como é, sério, eu te amo

Você que sempre está ao meu lado quando eu quero surtar loucamente com um novo capítulo ou episódio de FT, todos os nossos outros momentos loucos juntas ~

E que eu ainda possa te presentar por vários e vários Natais *3*/

E para todos os outros que leram até aqui, Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo! Que ano que vem Fairy Tail seja ainda mais incrível do que já é ~

E se quiser me deixar feliz, não custa nada deixar uma review curtinha!

Beijos da Aiko-chan ;*


End file.
